paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soul That Follows Me/Transcript
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a gray-scale view of Adventure Bay. Chase runs out of a dark alley and looks around. He starts to walk ahead, investigating) Chase: Rocky? (No answer; Chase continues forward) Chase: Marshall, are you here? (Silence) Rubble? Zuma? Skye? Spike? Thorn? Kunekune? Is anyone here? (A faint moaning catches his attention. He turns to his left and saw Cappy, who was the one moaning; hunched over, is visibly shaking, and sitting in front of a garbage can that has been tipped over) Chase: Cappy? What’s wrong? (The young German shepherd pup walks over to him. Cappy turns his head around to look at him) Chase: Cappy, you don’t look so good (The robotic kappa suddenly glares at him) Cappy: (angrily) It’s your fault the world’s ending! (The kappa fades into thin air) Chase: What in the world? (Cut to Chase entering a shop. Inside, there are three figures of familiar animatronics hanging upside down from the ceiling; the left and right have an identical body shape, the middle bears a slight resemblance to a unicorn. The middle one reveals itself to be Ulysses, bearing a slight echo in his voice when he speaks) Ulysses: Chase! Chase? Chase: Ulysses? Why are you upside down? (The twin figures turn out to be Spike and Thorn, both their eyes glow an eerie orange/yellow) Spike & Thorn: He has returned! Now we’re all doomed! (Ulysses, Spike, and Thorn disappear as well. Cut to Chase, a sulking Oggy stands behind him.) Chase: Wait, what? Who has returned? (turns to see Oggy) Oggy: The one duck you killed ever since that day (Fade out; Chase looks with confusion) Chase: You mean that day when…? (Chase turns around to see a ticked off Jack and Manny) Jack: Now his soul is capable of destroying souls of the innocence Manny: We wouldn’t be friends with someone who’s planning to take away souls (The duo fade out as well. Chase is suddenly thrown out of the shop and the front door is now locked) Chase: Wait! You got it all wrong! (He backs up into a trash can, knocking it over. Peering out of it is a large ghostly black figure with dark red eyes. Its head has waving appendages that moves like fire, resembling hair. Its clothing consists of a yellow/purple jester suit. It slightly resembles a duck. The thing snickers at Chase as the screen fades to black) (Snap to Chase jerking himself up during her slumber. He is in his pup house and it is nighttime. The scared pup tries to take in a breath as she cautiously looks around, as if making sure the monster in his nightmare isn’t anywhere hiding in the corner) Rocky: (from o.s.) Chase? Chase: (screams and then turn to Rocky) Oh, Rocky it's just you Rocky: You okay? Chase: It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it in the morning Rocky: Alright (The two of them went back to sleep. Cut to the next day; Chase is in front of his pup house eating his pup treats for breakfast. Next to him is Rocky, whom has heard about the dream) Rocky: So some ghost just appeared in your dreams and you woke up? Chase: Yes Rocky: Is that a good thing? Chase: No, Rocky. I’ve never had a nightmare this disturbing in my life Rocky: So you had a nightmare. It doesn’t mean it’ll really happen in the real life Chase: But it felt real! (looks down) My friends are blaming me for bringing in...some creepy ghost into the world. Then...then...why? Rocky: Why what? Chase: I don’t understand. Cappy said something about the world ending...and then Manny says something about me...taking away souls of the innocence. Rocky, what do you think that means? (The mixed breed finishes eating his breakfast) Rocky: (sighs) Chase, relax. It’s just a dream Chase: That’s not all. There was some...ghost in my dream. I wonder who that ghost is? I got this weird feeling...that I recognize the face of the ghost Rocky: Chase, I’m no expert on dreams and nightmares. Phantabus is Chase: I thought Kerogine is Rocky: Kerogine is more of an expert in curses, superstitions, hauntings...all that stuff… Chase: I can’t go speak to Phantabus about it. He’ll think I’m being silly. I don’t want to waste his time. He’s a ghost who has responsibilities and duties to get to Rocky: Yeah, right. Come on, we’ve got a game to play in the tower (Dissolve to the six pups entering the tower) Zuma: Hey, dudes! Robots: Hi! (Chase’s eyes widen when he sees the animatronics. He imagines their eyes as black cavities staring straight into his soul) Chase: Guys… (His vision turns normal) Kunekune: Chase? You look tired Chase: You guys were in my dream… Jack: Who is? Chase: You guys. The animatronics. You guys were in my dream last night. You were angry at me Cappy: For what? Chase: Why were you guys in my nightmare? Ulysses: Oh, Chase. You really are tired. Why don’t you go sit down? (He takes him to the couch and he hesitantly takes a seat. The other pups go up to him with worry) Marshall: Chase? Are you okay? Chase: I just had a bad dream. Do dreams tell you what would happen if you...do something bad? Marshall: I guess… Chase: Well, I felt like I did something to make the robots angry with me. I don’t know what, but...I have to find out what I did that would make them angry Rubble: So if you think that dream is real, are you gonna try not to make the robots angry? Chase: I don’t know. I feel like there’s more to that. There was a creepy ghost...why was he there? Rocky: Maybe you made the ghost angry? Chase: The ghost did look familiar Zuma: So you know who the ghost is? Skye: Chase, why don’t you take a nap? Have you gotten any sleep last night? Chase: Maybe a little bit...yeah, you’re right. I should take a nap Zuma: We’ll make sure we stay quiet Rubble: And Chase? Chase: Yes? Marshall: If you need us, shout Chase: Thanks, guys (The five pups leave the one pup on his own. He turns the lamp off and closes his eyes for a snooze. Suddenly, a closet door closes shut, startling the pup) Chase: No. It’s all in your head, it’s all in your head, it’s all in your head… (Snap to black) (Fade in to three angry Gothlings Lynn, Clancy, and Butch) Lynn: I can’t believe you did this to us! Clancy: Yeah! And after all we did, you had to repay us with flames? Butch: Stupid police pup! (Cut to a long shot of them and Chase) Chase: What do you mean? Clancy: You know darn well what you did, and we’ll never forgive you for it! Butch: Yeah! Totally unforgivable! Lynn: Since you gave us pain, we’ll give your friends pain! (Snap to black, to a ghost of a Gothing, then back to black. Cut to Chase suddenly awake on a cushion. Cut to a close-up of his shocked expression) Chase: (softly) Oh no. (calling out) GUYS! (Rocky is the first to peek in) Rocky: Chase? Chase: It happened again! (The other four pups come in) Zuma: What happened again? Chase: I...I had...another nightmare…The ghost is there again, and then… Marshall: The same ghost that was in your dream last night? Chase: (sighs) Let me just explain everything Rubble: We're listening (Cut to the six outside) Chase: So remember that dream I had last night and I was trying to explain it to you guys? That there was this...creepy ghost that appeared? Rocky: Yes? Chase: I had another nightmare, and he was there again Marshall: Wait. How do you know it’s a…"he"? Chase: I assumed it was, but...I don’t know Skye: Do you know who the ghost is? (Cut to the cackling dark apparition then back to the six pups; Chase seems to be in a daze) Pups: Chase? Chase: (softly) Okay, how do I explain this? (turns to the trio) Before we went to Gothling Lagoon, I had no idea what it would be like Rocky: Who says you do now? Ha ha! (The others look at him with a scowl. Now they turn back to Chase) Chase: I thought about how Gothings are just like any goths; love the darkness...consider themselves as vampires...love goth rock...emotionless...all that stuff Marshall: Oh-Oh! The Gothings! I remember them Zuma: Me too Chase: I guess...when we arrived to Gothling Lagoon, I was surprised to see how nice they are… Rocky: But that’s when we were wrong. They were trying to keep us from going home Chase: Yeah. Their leader...it was mostly his idea. In my nightmare, I saw one of them Rocky: Dreaming about a duck is terrifying? Rubble: What's so scary about that? Chase: Guys, this isn’t a joke. In my nightmare, I started seeing these images. There was the Gothings and that ghost. Then the animatronics appeared and the Gothings all disappeared. It made me realize that something bad happened to them. It’s like, when the sense of feeling of something brings back a memory that you’re trying to get rid of. It’s almost like you’re being dragged back in time, and then you feel sad about that horrible event Rocky: So is this about worrying what happened to the Gothings? Chase: No...I don’t think so. But whatever it was, it freaked me out! Marshall: Well, why would you have that memory in you? Chase: I don’t know (Dissolve to a long shot of the exterior of the Lookout, then the interior. A doorbell rings and Chase, whose eyes are red goes to the door to see who’s there. It is evening right now. At the door are the animatronics) Robots: Hey, Chase Chase: Hey, guys... (He heads to the Lookout's kitchen. The robots follow him. All but Ulysses are surprised to see two cakes of different types, marble and chocolate ice cream) Robots: Woah! Jack: Since when did Chase know how to bake? Cappy: Is this a birthday party? Spike: Whatever it is, this is very nice of Chase to do for us Manny: I’ll have the cake (The pups come in) Zuma: Guys, you’re here! (The robots looked at Chase with surprise) Felix: Chase. You all right? You look really tired Chase: Don’t worry about me. I’m fine Manny: Dude, your eyes ared red! (Kunekune slaps him in the back of the head) OW! Chase: Don’t you think Ulysses would say something like that? Jack: (happily) Who cares? Let’s have some cake! Marshall: Wait...where is Ulysses?” Kunekune: He was going to come with us, but he decided he needed to run errands first (Cut to the small green bespectacled kappa at the table) Cappy: Hey, is this apple pie? (Back to frame everyone) Chase: Uh, shouldn’t we wait for him? Jack: You know how Ulysses feels about cake. He always prefers vegetables Manny: Probably following a strict diet.” (Rubble gets onto the table) Rubble: Who needs a diet when you can have cake? Chase: Okay, guys, dig in (Dissolve to a while later; everyone but Chase tries the cakes) Jack: I love it! (Rocky, who is wearing his gear wheels in a cart using his claw from his Pup Pack with drinks on it of apple juice) Rocky: Drinks anyone? (hushed, to Chase) Chase! Ask them (Chase faces the robots) Chase: So guys...Look, be honest with me. When we left Gothling Lagoon, did you ever feel like I did something bad...in some sort of way? Thorn: Not at all Spike: What do you mean by that? Felix: You know we had to leave because the Gothings were horrible to us Jack: Yeah, they weren’t friendly to us at all Manny: Why would you ask? Chase: I don’t know. I’m just being silly Jack: Ha! I love silly! (He dumps his face onto a cake slice. Just then, Ulysses entered the Lookout. The unicorn appears to be in very bad shape, his eyes are red, just like Chase's, and his mane all messed up) Ulysses: Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late! Chase: It’s fine, Ulysses. We did start eating cake without you, though. Is that okay? Ulysses: Well...I guess that’s fine Manny: Woah, Ulysses! What happened to you? Your eyes look worse than Chase's! And your mane's a mess! Felix: Manny! Ulysses: I just...didn’t get enough sleep, that’s all Chase: (worried) You do look tired Ulysses: I’m fine, Chase. So, what kind of cake have we got today? (Ulysses walks over to the table) Spike: Marble and chocolate ice cream Ulysses: Not interested (Chase joins the others at the table) Chase: Okay, so...who wants some fruit salad? Robots: We do! (All but Ulysses grab at the bowl full of chopped-up fruit. Cut to Chase and Ulysses) Chase: Ulysses, if something’s wrong...you can tell me...right? Ulysses: Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. (Pause) I...I take that back. I’m not fine. You see, I had...a nightmare Chase: Really? What was it about? Ulysses: It’ll sound ridiculous when I tell you. I know you were there, and then...I saw...a dark ghost duck Chase: Oh no Ulysses: What is it? Chase: Oh, it’s nothing. So, what happened in your dream? Ulysses: Well...basically, this dark ghost duck kept coming closer and closer, saying...I couldn’t make it out, just gibberish Chase: Anything! Did you hear anything he said? Ulysses: Uh...he said something along the lines of…"you burned me and my forest". And then you appeared...which is why I’m a bit confused, but also creeped out. (smiling stupidly) But it was just a silly nightmare! Nothing to get all worried about! Chase: Ulysses, you’re not telling me something. (His smile fades) What else happened in the dream?” Ulysses: (sighs) He said something else Chase: What is it? (Ulysses lifts his head up to look straight into his eyes. The background behind him fades to gray as the camera zooms in slowly on his terrified expression) Ulysses: He said…"Your soul...will be gone...forever” (The color comes back and zoom out to frame the pair. Chase could only stare in total shock) Chase: (uncertainly) Okay…? Ulysses: I don’t whether I should...take it seriously or ignore it Chase: Well...I would say to go to Phantabus about it Ulysses: I’m sorry, Chase, but I most certainly will not inform something like this to Phantabus. Besides, what if he thinks I’m being silly? Chase: (sighs) Look, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m not exactly sure what that ghost wants from you and why it wants your soul Ulysses: But still, that dream was strange. Wait...why does it want my soul? Chase: I don’t know, but let’s not go further on it. If you think less of it, you’ll be fine (Cut to frame everyone) Felix: It’s getting late, guys Spike: Yeah, we better get home. See you, guys! Thorn: Thanks for the meal! (All robots, but Ulysses left to go home) Ulysses: Well, thanks for the talk, Chase. It made me feel a little better Chase: I’m glad it did Ulysses: (uncertainly) But I certainly won’t be sleeping tonight Chase: I understand (Ulysses leaves as well. Shortly, Ryder comes in with a mop and a rag) Ryder: You ready for bed, Chase? Chase: Sort of. I’m worried about Ulysses Ryder: Why’s that? Chase: Well… Ryder: It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. Right now, why don’t you go get ready for bed? Chase: (smiles) Okay, Ryder Ryder: Although...I did here from the other pups that you’ve been having trouble sleeping recently Chase: Yeah. I’ll tell you all about that (Fade in to Chase entering his pup house. Ryder walks up) Ryder: Chase, are you going to be all right? Chase: I don’t know Ryder: Don’t worry about it. You’ve just been watching a lot of ghost movies recently Chase: I know. I’ll stay away from that for a while. Other than that, I’ll be fine Ryder: (smiles) If you’re sure. If you need anything, just call me Chase: (smiles) Okay, Ryder sir (He walks away) Chase: (to himself) Here we go again (He closes his eyes as the screen fades to black) (Fade in to a grayscale view of Ulysses near a tree) Ulysses: The evil spirit...is after me (When he turns around, he screamed when he noticed the dark ghost duck. Suddenly, it clenches its razor sharp teeth into his arm and a white mist floats out of the bite. It whizzes right into the ghost’s mouth and leaves a soulless body of Ulysses behind. An evil laugh is heard echoing in the background as the screen snaps to black) (Cut to Chase snapping awake) Chase: Ulysses? Ulysses! (Ryder runs into the scene) Ryder: Chase! What is it? Chase: It’s Ulysses! Ryder: Chase, what’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare? Chase: Ulysses is not safe! (gets out of bed) I need to go help Ulysses! Ryder: Why? Chase: He’s going to get him! He’s after him! I need to go see him now! He’s not safe! Ryder: Chase, calm down. It’s probably just another nightmare Chase: No, Ryder! I need to see if he’s okay! He’s going to get him! Ryder: Who is? Chase: The ghost in my nightmare! (Chase calls Ulysses on his pup tag) Ryder: Wait. Who are you gonna call? Chase: Ulysses (He waits for the unicorn to pick up the phone. Seconds later, he heard the familiar voice of the unicorn animatronic) Ulysses: (on pup tag) Hello? Chase: Ulysses, it’s me, Chase. I was just wondering if you’re okay Ulysses: (on pup tag) Uh...darling, I’m fine. Why? Chase: No reason. Just...you’re not having any more nightmares? Ulysses: (on pup tag) Well, I’m planning to stay up all night, actually Chase: Oh...call me if you need anything Ulysses: (on pup tag) Chase, are you alright? Chase: Yes, I’m fine. I’m just worried (Cut to Ulysses in the basement of the tower) Ulysses: Don’t worry about me. I’m fine Chase: (on phone) Okay, Ulysses. And thanks for talking with me Ulysses: No problem. See you tomorrow (He hangs up. Cut to the unicorn in the kitchen; he levitates a coffee mug and tries to make coffee) Ulysses: Coffee will surely keep me awake all night (He is unaware of a chair moving without anyone touching it, then it fell to the floor. Ulysses turns around and saw that the chair is now laying on the floor) Ulysses: Uh? How did this chair fall over? (The unicorn telepathically sets the chair back into its normal position and resumes back to making the coffee. The second he turned around, the phone begins to ring. Ulysses magically takes it to his grip and speaks into it) Ulysses: Hello? (All he heard was whispering, so he hangs up. The second he does so, another chair fell over. He noticed this and goes to set it back up when the phone rings again. Ulysses answers the call) Ulysses: (slightly annoyed) Hello? Voice: (whispering) ...Soul...mine… Ulysses: (slightly annoyed) Who is this? If this is a prank call, stop it! Otherwise, there will be consequences (A black hand touches his shoulder. Frightened, he turns around, but finds no one in sight) Ulysses: I must be dreaming… (Once again, he goes back to making the coffee. Suddenly, a slender black arm grabs his small arm and continues on; Ulysses now getting the same treatment he receives from the ghost in Chase’s nightmare. His soulless body is dropped to the floor once his soul is taken. Snap to black) (Cut to Chase in the kitchen; it is morning. Ryder walks into the scene and sets down a dish of dog food) Ryder: Good morning,Chase. Here’s your breakfast Chase: Thanks, Ryder sir. (looks up at Ryder) By the way, you don’t think I’m being silly for telling you that I have nightmares about the ghost, right? Ryder: What do you mean? Everyone gets nightmares. There’s no shame in admitting you have them...as long as you don’t think about them too much (Suddenly, Ryder's Pup Pad rings Ryder: Who could be calling us? Chase: I don’t know (Ryder answers the call) Ryder: Hello? Ulysses: (on Pup Pad) Put me back into my body now! Ryder: Chase, I think it's for you Chase: Ulysses? (He hears him struggling) Ulysses, what’s going on? Ryder: What is it? (Before Chase could answer, all he could hear was silence on the other end. Ryder heard the noise too) Chase: Ryder... Ryder: Chase, what’s wrong? Chase: We have to call the police right now! Ryder: Why? Chase: Ulysses is in trouble. (under his breath) I have a feeling that ghost has something to do with it Ryder: Aren't you already the police, anyway? Chase: Oh, yeah. Well...I mean backup! Call in backup! (Fade to a long shot of the tower. Standing outside are only Spike, Thorn, Oggy, Kunekune, Cappy, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma. A policeman stood with them as well. Chase dashes into the scene, wearing his police uniform) Zuma: Chase! Marshall: Oh, it’s terrible! Chase: I’m just glad I could make it. Where’s everyone else?” Cappy: There’s inside, cleaning up the kitchen. The entire room is literally splattered with coffee...at least that’s what Oggy told me. Also, the police is trying to find Ulysses in there Chase: They haven’t found him? Cappy: No. (glancing at Oggy) That poor ogre just won’t stop crying. Rocky’s trying to calm him down Chase: Oh no. Is Oggy okay? Kunekune: Yeah, but...he told me...he swore he went down to the kitchen this morning and saw...what was left of Ulysses Chase: (gasps) What? Kunekune: A small chunk of his mane. He goes to find him under the table and saw...his cold, soulless body. But then, when Oggy went to get help, we went back into the kitchen...all the coffee stains were gone Cappy: And Ulysses too Chase: Poor thing (Cut to frame Chase and the twins) Spike: I know Thorn: If they don’t find Ulysses...you know Chase: I’m sure he’s okay guys Spike: Yeah, but if they don’t find Ulysses… Thorn: We’ll promise to clean up the tower more often and take care of Oggy Spike: Poor dude must be traumatized (A policewoman walks out. Cut to frame all) “Policewoman”: Excuse me, young dog. (walks towards Chase) Are you Chase of the PAW Patrol, by any chance? Chase: Yes, ma’am “Policewoman”: Are you all Ulysses’ closest friends? Cappy: (impatiently) Yes! So what did you find? Spit it out! Chase: Cappy! (Dissolve to the crew entering the kitchen) “Policewoman”: Here’s the room, coffee stain-free. (sighs) Okay. Guys, I have some bad news. I’ll assure you that everything I say is true. It’s best if I show you. Follow me please (They follow her into the living room and the kids stared in shock) Chase: (gasps, under her breath) No… (And sure enough, Ulysses’ gray, soulless body lays on the couch; his eyes halfway closed and lacks pupils and irises) Policewoman: In all my years in the police force, I’ve never seen something like this. But, we moved him here so we can do our investigation in the kitchen. I’m very sorry you guys had to see your friend in this state (The kids could only stare in shock, Chase, Oggy, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble were weeping silently) “Policewoman”: I’m no expert at the supernatural or any of that stuff, but it looks like his soul has been taken away. Who knows what this person is capable of Thorn: (to himself, sadly) Ulysses, who did this to you? Spike: (sadly) Don’t make me do this, Ulysses. You know Thorn and I only cry on this insid "Policewoman": There’s no leads to anyone who is capable of...this (At "this", she points to Ulysses) “Policewoman”: Unfortunately, whoever done this didn’t leave anything behind (Thorn’s dander spikes up dangerously when he hears this) Thorn: Wait a second! So you’re saying that this bad guy, who stole the soul of our best friend, is gonna get away with it?! Kunekune: Thorn, calm down “Policewoman”: I’m sorry, but if only we could have any leads at all to this bad guy (Chase steps up to the cop) Chase: Wait. But there’s a reason I called you over. I got a call from Ulysses and...he sounded frightened. I’m guessing it was the time the bad guy was there "Policewoman": Really? And at what time did you make this call? Do you have it? I’ll have to do some analyzing on the call Chase: Yes, if you must “Policewoman”: Good (She starts to walk away, but then stops at the door frame) “Policewoman”: You know...we’re not all out of leads. The young ogre animatronic...he did describe seeing Ulysses’ soulless body in the kitchen, but he also describes someone else in the kitchen with him. It’s a dark ghost-like figure that I believe has the face of a duck (The pups exchange glances of worry and fear) "Policewoman": (to Chase) Well, if you have time today, contact me about the call. Thank you all for your time. (to the other kids) And again, I’m very sorry you had to see your friend like this (She leaves the room) Rubble: A ghost that looks like a duck… Chase: Rubble… Rubble: A ghost that looks like a duck…So...that ghost might’ve done this! Chase: Rubble, look, I don’t know Thorn: A ghost duck did this? Chase: Thorn, this may be a bit hard to explain...so I need everyone with me Spike: All right. When and where? Chase: At the Lookout tonight. (looks down) I have a lot of explaining to do (All but Chase left the room. Chase approaches Ulysses’ motionless form) Chase: (sadly) Oh, Ulysses… (A black hand rests on his back, causing him to turn around. Sure enough, the ghost is there) Chase: It was you! (tries to slap at it) It was you, you evil thing! (The thing disappears. Chase turns to Ulysses again) Chase: (sadly) Ulysses, I’m very sorry. But don't worry, I will get that ghost and teach it a lesson! (Fade to black) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Scary Category:Ghost story Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic/movies